The Secret Love of Them
by crook-spanks
Summary: Small poems, written for the fainthearted and those who wonder if there were secret crushes roaming Hogwarts that were never voiced - at least not to us. suck at summaries, first fanfic, please read and review !
1. Painless Crush

**Painless Crush**

He dreamt of her every night.

Of that braided hair.

His brother wouldn't understand. No one would.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

But she didn't realize.

She was oblivious to his love for her.

He would never manage to convince himself that this was just a painless crush.

Never.

**Fred/Alicia**


	2. Whipped'

'**Whipped'**

She was a Slytherin, out of bounds.

His eyes always drifted over to her as he studied in the library.

No one knew how he felt, no one.

Her plumpness reminded him of whipped cream,

They way she cackled with laughter.

Her rosy cheeks were like cherries.

His friends told him he was 'whipped',

But he didn't know what was wrong with that.

They didn't know who she was,

Nor would they ever know.

She was utterly and completely out of bounds.

**Colin/Pansy**


	3. Always Will

**Always Will**

She loved him.

He was everything a girl could want.

Smart, funny, handsome, and not obnoxious.

His auburn hair, so different from the others.

She will tell him. One day.

She whispers in his ear as he walks slowly past,

"I love you and I always will,"

He doesn't react, just keeps walking by.

But in his mind, he replies,

"I love you too, and always will."

**Penelope/Percy**


	4. Crystal Clear

**Crystal Clear**

She couldn't stand it,

She was taken, but couldn't stand being away from him.

They were rivals, but friends all the same.

When he had asked her, she saw the sadness in his eyes

When she told him she was taken.

His eyes had been filled with envy,

And he had slowly walk from the owlery.

She wished she knew which one.

She wished it were crystal clear.

But no, it would never be crystal clear.

**Cho/Harry**


	5. Broken

**Broken**

She had pined over him for months on end.

He never noticed her – never.

He walked past her in corridors and smiled,

But that was it.

They saw each other in the grounds and he smiled,

But that was it.

His hugs were amazing and his smile so dreamy.

But never would he feel the same way.

She was broken inside - her heart was shattered.

She was broken and he still smiles,

And that is it.

**Ginny/Harry**


	6. Chocolate Cauldrons

**Chocolate Cauldrons**

She had tried everything.

Batting her eyelids, flirting,

Charm and had tried drugging him.

Even that backfired, she though angrily.

His stupid friend had gobbles them all.

Stupid friends, stupid feelings, stupid.

She didn't know how to get his attention.

Her friend told her it would work,

And she believed them.

She still did. But he didn't,

He was more interested in _her_.

She would try the Chocolate Cauldrons again …

**Romilda/Harry**


	7. Deep Waters

**Deep Waters**

His friends thought he hated her.

So did he.

But it was impossible.

Her eyes where her bait.

All he had to do was stare into them, and he was in the trap.

He had to pretend to hate her.

Mutter blood-traitor and mudblood in her ear as she walked past.

But she was strong, she could take it.

It was a dangerous place.

She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin.

He loved her too much to care though.

He was in deep waters,

And he knew he would never get out.

**Draco/Hermione**


	8. Flares

**Flares. **

He was lucky to be around her.

Bu she was over him.

He couldn't stand watching her with _him_.

The way the cuddled, and kissed.

He pictured her with him.

Moonlit strolls around the grounds.

But she had flared up at him,

For no particular reason.

He still loved her…but she loved him.

**Dean/Ginny**


	9. Forgotten

**Forgotten.**

She was always wondering aimlessly through corridors.

She never knew he knew she was there.

She always suspected that no one knew who she was.

But he did. He knew everything.

He had watched her every step since he saw get on the carriage with Harry.

He needed to tell her how he felt. But he didn't know how.

Should he send her a love note?

No, that would be too obvious he tells himself.

He will tell her one-day, one day when they are under the mistletoe.

**Seamus/Luna**


	10. Immensity

**Immensity**

He would only ever be half of her.

Too small and unimportant.

She had knocked him head over heels,

The first time they met.

And when in the bushes at the Yule Ball

He had asked the stupid question.

What an idiot he was.

His love for her was immense,

Taking over every part of his body and

Not letting him get rid of it.

This immensity,

This love,

Was unreal. He couldn't handle it.

**Hagrid/Madame Maxime**


	11. My Mantra

**My Mantra. **

She tried to take her mind off of him.

She tried. But it wouldn't work.

She sang songs to herself.

Trying to get his face out of her head.

Ginny told her not to worry.

"He's not worth it…trust me," she said.

But he was worth every bit of it.

He was her mantra,

She could hear him humming while they worked…

And when she sang to herself...he was always the main thing.

She loved him, and would never get over it.

**Hermione/Ron**


	12. Nosebleed Nougat

**Nosebleed Nougat**

He watched her as they flew.

They rain pelted down hard, stopping him from seeing her gorgeous features.

His idiot brother pegged the quaffle at her, and her nose began to bleed.

He saw his moment.

It was so clear.

He rummaged in his uniform and found the purple pellet.

"Here, eat this, it will stop the blood," he said.

She took it, believing him.

Practice continued but her nose was worse.

He was paralyzed in the air.

He swore under his breath and she turned deathly white.

He flew underneath her and caught her as she fell.

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

Her eyes were pale now, and he took the chance.

"I love you." He whispered again, watching as some colour returned t her cheeks.

"I love you too, silly old fool." She whispered back, smiling.

**George/Katie**


	13. Too Much

**Too Much.**

She floated in and out of classrooms.

Round the Ravenclaw table,

Through dormitories.

She didn't seem to notice anything.

He didn't know what to do.

He was scared of asking for help,

They would laugh, and when he got them back,

They would threaten to summon _him._

She was gorgeous, her pallid features glowing in the candlelight.

He couldn't help himself. He loved her too much.

He tried to talk to her,

But she just floated past him.

It was too much…

He loved her too much.

**Peeves/Grey Lady**


	14. Her

**Her**

The moment he set eyes on her,

He was gone.

She had only to open her mouth,

And he was listening,

Listening for those words.

Why?

Everyone wanted to know.

He was handsome, popular, smart.

Why?

He didn't know.

Her scent. Her face. Her body. Her.

He wanted her for himself.

But she ignored this, went for other people.

He only wanted her.

**Ron/Hermione**


	15. Spicy

**A/N:** Hey, I'm going to write a couple from back in the Marauder era, cause I reckont that could be fun.

Please review! Tell me what you think!

xxxmissgeorgeweasley

**

* * *

Spicy. **

She was hot.

Really hot.

So hot, in fact, he would call her spicy.

Gorgeous.

Rich.

Sexy.

Beautiful.

But most definitely spicy.

Her hair was the chili,

Her temper the spice,

Her eyes the stalk.

Merlin, what a babe.

**James/Lily**


End file.
